Fruit and vegetable juicers are well known. A fruit and vegetable juicer will typically have a discharge nozzle or the like through which fruit or vegetable juices are discharged. Some juicers are provided with a cooperating collection jug. The jug typically has a fill opening that receives the juicer's spout and a separate opening or spout associated with a pouring lip. Air coming from the juicer's discharge spout blows across the top of the juice contained within the jug and may have a tendency to blow juice foam, spray or mist into the vicinity of the jug's dispensing spout and thereby expel juice foam, spray or mist from the jug as it is being filled.
It is also known that fruit and vegetable juice will stay fresher when its exposure to air is limited. Juice which is deprived of oxygen slows the degradation of the juice through oxidation. Accordingly, juice may be stored for longer and without significant changes to colour and taste in a sealed container. Conventional jugs are not sealed particularly those used in conjunction with a fruit and vegetable juicer.